Why Does This Even Happen?
When Laura experiences a day of bad luck, Kaitlin and Emma try to help her out with what's going on. Episode Summary Laura wakes up in the morning, only to slip on a pair of slippers and crash into her display of cross country, track, and band awards. The awards are destroyed. Laura can't believe that just happened. Next thing she knows, while cleaning up the mess, Laura gets super deep cuts in both of her hands. Laura is then sent to the emergency room, where she gets stitches. She is not a fan of the pain they are bringing. Laura's boyfriend, Jeremy, tries to comfort her with a bowl of soup, but then he trips and the soup lands inside Laura's stitches. Laura wonders how the day could get any worse. Before things get worse, she wonders who to even contact about this kind of information. She knows just who: Kaitlin. She remembers that Kaitlin has faced some pretty crappy days herself. She also gets a hold of Emma because of that one St. Patrick's Day. Kaitlin and Emma come to Laura's aid as soon as possible. Kaitlin explains to Laura that it's all probably just coincidence. Emma thinks it's karma of losing her show on the network. Kaitlin thinks that's preposterous. But that's when Emma notices a weird orb on Laura's neck. Emma pulls it off and wonders what it even is. Kaitlin recognizes a symbol on that orb. It's none other than Armageddon's logo. Laura wonders why Armageddon is picking on her of all people. That's when Armageddon himself swings in. Kaitlin tells Armageddon to cut the crap. Laura agrees and tells Armageddon that her and the world have already been through enough crap, such as the attack on Trump with the pig army, the Logan Paul incident, net neutrality, the shrinking of the school, stupid VRChat memes, and the creation of the Emoji Movie. Armageddon tells her to stop. He explains why he chose Laura for his evil deed. He elaborates that Laura is one of the brightest, cheeriest girls in town. With her in a bad mood, it will get everybody in a bad mood, thus making it easy to take over. Emma thinks his plan makes no sense. Kaitlin, Emma, and Laura decide to take Armageddon down. The three take him down with ease. Emma takes the orb and crushes it. Laura hopes to never have a day like this ever again. Kaitlin hates to admit it but they are definitely going to see more bad days, especially with villains like Armageddon lurking around town. Just then, Jeremy comes and finds Laura, as well as Laura's best friend, Liv. Jeremy and Liv are glad that Laura is okay. Laura is glad too, and she hopes she'll have a better rest of the day. Elsewhere, Armageddon is planning his next move. He begins to elaborate something huge. He goes through files of Infinite. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode * Laura's stitches are done with makeup * Forty-ninth time the fourth wall is broken * More Infinite foreshadowing is seen in this episode. It is also revealed that Armageddon and Infinite may team up, or have some sort of connection Trivia * Laura recalls the events of "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day", "A Series Of Unfortunate Events", "Four Days Grace", and "Green With Envy" * The variation of "Dark Eyes" from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''plays when Kaitlin and Emma come to Laura's aid * Emma mentions the cancellation of [[Laura's Stories|''Laura's Stories]] * Laura mentions the events of "Meet the President!", "The Incredible Shrinking School" * Laura mentions the Logan Paul YouTube calamity, the repeal of net neutrality, the Ugandan Knuckles meme from VRChat, and The Emoji Movie * "Escape From Null Space" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard when the girls fight Armageddon * The end scene foreshadows the events of an episode titled "Graduation Gone Wrong", but could never get around to airing after the show's cancellation Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles